Sentimientos encontrados
by Leidy Lee
Summary: Todo iba bien con su ex prometida, pero la llegada de una tercera persona hace que su estabilidad tambalee o eso es lo que quiere creer.


_**Sentimientos encontrados:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko yo solo los tome prestados para realizar esta historia que si es de mi pertenencia._

* * *

_**Capitulo Único**_

Su mirada azul cobalto se perdía a través del vidrio. Cualquiera que lo observaba pensaría que había algo entretenido en el exterior, pero si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente se daría cuenta que lo utilizaba para evitar que se le acercaran.

—_¿Quién imaginaria que este día llegaría?_ — pensó asombrado al procesar la magnitud de la situación.

Gracias a la luz eléctrica que alumbraba el comedor, en contraste a la oscuridad de la noche, con una mira escueta observó su reflejo, notando que ya no quedaba en el ningún rastro de aquel adolescente que llegó a Nerima una tarde lluviosa, siendo arrastrado por su osuno padre, para que cumplieran con un compromiso pactado antes de nacer. En la actualidad a sus casi veintiún años, todas sus aventuras quedaron en el recuerdo simplemente como anécdotas.

Su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, después de la boda fallida. Ese día marcó una nueva etapa en su existencia, sus autoproclamadas prometidas fueron perdiendo el interés en él, gracias a su falta de atención.

Un año y medio atrás después de mucho meditarlo y armarse de valor, durante una conversación con la única que consideraba su verdadera prometida, por mutuo acuerdo decidieron finalizar esa extraña relación que compartían. Mentiría si después de ese momento, un pinchazo de decepción perforó su corazón, al ver que ella opinaba lo mismo.

Un par de meses después, decidieron dar la noticia a sus progenitores, que extrañamente no objetaron nada en contra tal vez porque se imaginaban el desenlace que surgiría y esa era la razón por la cual ya no los presionaban o quizás fue el brillo de la katana de su madre fue el causante.

No negaría que, a pesar de todo, su lazo con la peli azul se fortaleció notablemente, compartían mucho tiempo juntos, la confianza aumentó y los malos entendidos se solucionaban sin necesidad de insultos. Todo fluía naturalmente sin el peso de algo impuesto. Todo iba bien, o eso creyó.

Involuntariamente sus ojos vagaron por el cristal hasta dar con el reflejo de su madre, quien angustiada observaba las escaleras retorciéndose las manos, ella indirectamente activo sus alarmas.

Podía recordar cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Su desarrollado instinto le avisó que algo sucedía desde un comienzo, pero prefirió ignorarlo, aun cuando esta era su mejor arma para mantenerse alerta, inconscientemente creía, que se debía lo acontecido en Jusenko, ¡Que ingenuo fue! De un día para otro todo cambio, al principio fueron sutiles, hasta ser más notorios algunos, eso le ocasionó innumerables dolores de cabeza, a pesar de su relación ¿eran amigos, cierto? Y entre ellos no había secretos, le molestaba el sentirse excluido de esa manera por ella.

Un día, después de una jornada de arduo entrenamiento en el Dojo, entro a la residencia con el único pensamiento en mente más que una extensa ducha para relajar sus adoloridos músculos, frenó al cruzar por la puerta de la peli azul al escuchar la voz de su madre capto su atención.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Ranma? – escuchó preguntarle con incredulidad.

Dicen que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, pero esa regla no se debería aplicar cuando tú mismo estas involucrado ¿cierto?

Se convenció en ese momento, al estar parado frente al pequeño letrero en forma de pato. Y sin prestarle importancia a la figura de madera, centró concentración en el par de voces que estaban tras esa puerta.

— Estoy esperando el momento indicado. —aseguró con temor. — No sé cuál podría llegar a ser su reacción. –meditó nerviosa, no por nada conocía el temperamento del pelinegro.

Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espina dorsal, involuntariamente decidió seguir escuchando

— No tengas miedo, Ranma no te va a cuestionar nada, él era consciente que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. – la tranquilizó antes de envolverla en un abrazo maternal.

Después de escuchar esas palabras a duras penas logró controlar el impulso de ir a exigirle una explicación, siguió su camino al baño. Convenciéndose de que debía esperar a que ella decidiera a contárselo personalmente. Aunque el sentimiento de molestia, le invadía.

Gruñó una maldición por lo bajo al recordar aquello.

Vivió varios días de una espera ansiosa, hasta que este llegó a su fin. Al recibir la noticia fue como un baldazo de agua fría. En ese instante algo en se quebró en su interior, sus conocidos celos resurgieron, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Estaba tan cómodo con su nueva vida que no se percató que "él" llevaba casi cinco meses formando parte de la vida de la peli azul, porque era un él. Se rehusó a cuestionarle algo ya que ver la felicidad de la chica era desbordante. Aunque esto tiraba por la borda todos los planes que tenía en mente.

Ser testigo de la felicidad de los integrantes de la casa lo agobiaba, nadie entendía su forma de actuar, maldición se sentía relegado y abandonado. Los siguientes meses se mantuvo distante, ni el mismo se entendía y a pesar de no verle el rostro al individuo, cada vez que lo mencionaban se obligaba a forzar sonrisas para no molestar a su ex prometida. Su mal humor aumentaba, ese individuo había logrado rápidamente un lazo más fuerte, que él que con todo su esfuerzo alcanzó en años.

El llanto de alegría de Akane proveniente de la habitación de arriba retumbo, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos y rompiendo el silencio que inundaba en la residencia. Inconscientemente sus puños se cerrarán con fuerza.

— Hijo, ¿no iras a conocerlo? — cuestionó su madre con dulzura. Al notar el mutismo lo presiono. — Ella no te va a perdonar, que no estés en una ocasión tan importante como esta.

Ranma parpadeó sorprendido, al no haber captado la presencia de Nodoka. Asintiendo con reticencia se encaminó a la planta alta. A cada paso que daba, solo aumentaban sus deseos de salir corriendo, pero el sentir la mirada de los presentes sobre él lo detenía, sin contar que Akane le daría una paliza monumental por hacerle semejante desplante fue lo que lo empujó a seguir.

— Parece que vas a la horca. — lo picó Nabiki con clara intención de molestarlo, ganándose una mirada furiosa del pelinegro.

— Se hombre muchacho. — le exigió su padre con los brazos cruzados. — Asume las consecuencias de tus acciones.

Ranma rodó los ojos, ante el poco valor que tenía esa declaración saliendo de los labios de Genma Saotome.

Antes de que terminara de pisar el último escalón, escuchó de la boca del patriarca de los Tendo algo referido a una posible boda en puerta. Otro aguijonazo pico en su pecho al recordar la cantidad de veces que intentó en los últimos meses hacer esa propuesta. El miedo al rechazo y su timidez fueron su impedimento.

Ahora la situación era completamente distinta, cambiando su futuro seguramente como ahora era oficial, ni siquiera dejaría que tocara ni su cama. Extrañaría el despertar siendo envuelto por el aroma de su ex prometida.

— Ahora lo disfrutara él — gruñó con molestia al darse cuenta que desde ese momento seria el segundón en la vida de ella.

Por más que lo entendía, no significaba que lo aceptara. Durante toda su vida se dedicó a entrenar viviendo una vida errante, siendo obligado a pasar hambre y frio. Y por primera vez que tenía lo que más deseaba, venia un tercero y se lo arrebata de las manos, como si fuese un niño.

— Ella es Mia— pensó determinado a pelear por ella.

Frenó de golpe al llegar a la puerta y con esa determinación entró sin llamar. Lo primero que notó apenas ingresó fue el rostro bañado de lágrimas que no eran de tristeza ya que una sonrisa lo acompañaba. Ese día su belleza resaltaba más que de costumbre. Lo siguiente fue una cabellera negra de una segunda persona, su corazón se aceleró involuntariamente.

— Ranma, ven a conocer a Takeshi —le pidió al notar su presencia.

Tardó en reaccionar por culpa de la impresión, obligándose a mantener la compostura accedió a la petición hasta ubicarse cerca. Bufó con fuerza al ver la mirada de la mujer al notar que tenía que acercarse más.

— Takeshi. — Lo llamó con dulzura, asiendo temblar el corazón del pelinegro. — Él es Ranma…

— Espera Akane. — la interrumpió de golpe. — Primero necesitó que me prometas que las cosas entre nosotros no van a cambiar — imploró con tristeza.

Asombrada y confundida Akane aceptó su petición con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Con un suspiro de alivio, miró al tercer individuo que estaba en la habitación. Al ver la tonalidad chocolate del iris, que hicieron contacto con él, un desconocido sentimiento lo embargo y después de varios meses una sonrisa verdadera se plasmó en su rostro. Además, la situación lo ameritaba pues acababa de ser padre.

— Bienvenido, Takeshi Saotome — lo saludó al tenerlo en sus brazos con cuidado. —¿Sabes? solo por tratarse de ti, podre compartirla, pero no te vayas a abusar de ese derecho — musitó al darle un beso en la cabeza.

Al sentir la respiración acompasada de su nueva familia, cayó en cuenta de que todo este tiempo había actuado de forma inmadura y su instinto sobreprotector se activaba. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo arropó con delicadeza en la cuna ubicada estratégicamente para estar reaccionar ante cualquier eventualidad. Esperó algunos minutos antes de empezar a desvestirse, y ubicarse al lado de la mujer de su vida.

Akane se removió al sentirlo, acercándose en un movimiento tan natural hasta que los brazos del pelinegro la envolvieron en un abrazo. Ranma inhaló el aroma característico que desprendía, tranquilizando así su corazón que últimamente sufrió demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

Antes de sucumbir al sueño por el cansancio, dejó que un futuro prometedor se proyectara en su cabeza, pero firmemente determinado a mantener su lugar en la vida de su futura esposa, ya no podía seguir dudando en algo que solo afianzaría su relación. Aceptar que era padre y amar a su hijo era algo instintivo y natural, pero eso no significaba que dejaría de ser celoso y posesivo con ella, porque era suya y nadie cambiaria eso.

.

.

.

Fin….

* * *

N/A: Primero quiero agradecer nuevamente a Sheila (se merece un monumento), por que esta vez si la hice sufrir, esta historria estaba guardada entre varios proyectos que no iban a ver la luZ, pero me dije ¿Porque no? y vaya que costo pulirlo.

Me gustaria saber sus opiniones y que pensaron de este corto relato, y si se imaginaban ese final. Y principalmente si disfrutaron de la lectura

Estoy cumpliendo con mis promesas a paso lento,pero seguro.


End file.
